Not meant to be together
by secrets-of-hope
Summary: about Hinata's past with Sasuke and how it tragically ends.


Tears were pouring down her face, her heart breaking after each step she took. Nearing the edge of the lake she looked down and saw her reflection. Her white milky eyes were blood shoot from countless days of crying. Her skin color was an unhealthy pale color due to lack of eating. The kimono she was wearing was too big for her. In short she looked like a broken toy. 

Sighing softly she wondered if it was really worth it, to plunge herself into the lake. She has been terrified of this lake ever since she almost drowned in it. There were also other ways for her to die, she could hang herself or silt her writs. But instead, she wants to drown in the same lake her mother did. Sighing once again she sat down near the edge of the lake and went over these last years' events. 

* * *

"_Hinata," a man of 40 had called his child sternly. "Since the incident with the cloud, it is best for you to have a bodyguard," he didn't wait for her approval. _

_Hinata, scared by the man who was called her father, watched as he signaled the guards to let her new bodyguard in. _

_She gasped as he entered. To say this man was beautiful was an understatement. He is tall, probably three years older then her. His eyes are darker then the night and he had black hair with a slight tint of blue. His sharp eyes glared at her and he huffed. 'Dam it, I have to protect a fan girl' he though grimly._

"_His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is your permanent bodyguard, he is the best the Uchiha family had to offer. Apparently his older bother already had a job." Her father's unemotional tone startled her. She removed her gaze off her new bodyguard and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing there. A light pink blush had spread over her cheeks from embarrassment._

"_Dismissed," "Y-y-yes f-father." Too bad he didn't hear her words and to bad for her that he didn't even care. _

_She had forgotten the presence of Sasuke and left. She lowered her head, trying to stop the tears that were going to fall soon. 'Dam, it looks like she is going to cry. I'm going to wring that excuse of a brother's neck for not accepting the offer.' _

"_Hey," he said awkwardly "don't cry." He wasn't being nice; he just thought it would annoy him if he had to hear her crying for no reason what so ever. _

_She jumped, and turned around surprised her bodyguard was following her. She blinked a few times before she understood his words and replied softly, "T-thank y-you, Sasuke-k-kun." Giving his a beautiful smile, she turned around and ran away from embarrassment. That was the first time she ever talked to a man._

_He stood there, dumbstruck at her actions. And the slightest color of pink was seen on his cheeks. 'Stupid girl, she going to be the death of me' he thought._

* * *

'That was the first time we met. I think that's when I stated to like him.' She thought sadly to herself.

Closing her eyes once more she sat back and stared at they sky. 'What should I do…'

* * *

"_Sasuke! Come on! Let's go to the tree tops!" she said happily. Sasuke had been her bodyguard for two years now. In those two years she had grown to love him in a forbidden way, she loved him as a lover. 'I don't think he loves me back though. He's only doing his duty and I hate that! But as long as he's by my side I'm happy.' She thought optimistically. _

_Sighing he replied "Fine, come here." She hesitated before approaching him. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and leaped on the tree branches to get to the top. Once he reached the top he carefully placed her on a branch and sat down beside her._

"_The stars are beautiful!" she whispered. "So are your eyes," he thought. She turned around, her eyes wide and warmth soon rushed to her cheeks. 'He thinks my eyes are beautiful!' she smiled at the comment her face growing redder from the second. He looked at her, a blush of his own growing on his cheeks. 'Shit! I said that aloud!' He tried to avoid her eyes but couldn't. 'If she doesn't turn I might do something unforgivable.' She gave him a dazzling smile and said "Thank you." _

_He couldn't control himself. His face was nearing hers, his eyes half lidded. She knew what he was going to do and closed her eyes, nearing her face as well. Once their lips touched, a spark had jolted from their bodies. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer while she locked her arms around his neck._

_The kiss was short and sweet and it was her first kiss, she was rather clumsy but enjoyed it anyway. Once they parted he gave her a small smile before he closed the gap between them once more. They had kissed so many times she had lost count at 10._

* * *

Chills had run through her body remembering that event. 'Mt thoughts are getting naughtier as time passes by.' Her eyes opened, and she saw the sun was setting. It was beautiful but she ignored it. 'They are going to look for me soon. I don't want _him_ finding me here.' She sighed once again and stood up. 

* * *

_One year had passed, that's how long Hinata and Sasuke were able to keep their relationship secret. Sasuke guided her away from the mansion. She hated living there and wished to be outside so he took her out, asking for permission first. _

_Once he determined they were far away enough from the castle, like this they could continue last nights 'activities' so he called it._

_He brought her close and kissed her softly, as if asking her it was okay. She replied by rapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back, but with more passion. He eagerly replied to that. _

_Their kisses for getting more intimate and he started to pull off her clothes, grabbing hold of her breast. She moaned in response and was pleased with his actions. _

_She wanted him and she wanted to let him know so she said in a seducing tone "Sasuke…moan…please make…moan… me yours," "With pleasure" came his cocky reply._

_That nigh was their first but sadly last night of love making. Destiny was against them and too bad only he knew what was in stores for her.  
_

* * *

A blush found its way to her cheeks, embarrassed at how she acted. But as soon as it came it disappeared. 

"HINATA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" came a shrill voice which sent chills of horror down her back.

She knew what she had to do. Climbing to her feet she took rocks and put then in her kimono. She didn't want to be with her _husband_ she thought those words with such hate. Her husband had raped her and once he found out she was not a virgin he began to abuse her. Death was better then living a life full a pain. She was only happy when she was with Sasuke. 'Sasuke, please forgive me for what I'm about to do' with that last thought, she jumped in the lake. The rocks dragging her down to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

"_Sasuke! Why, why didn't you tell me before!" tears were gushing from her eyes. Her voice cracked from the strain. He looked at her, his face twisted in unreadable pain. It was the day after they had made love, the day all their dreams were destroyed, the day that ended their love. Her father had arranged a marriage with the prince of Suna on the day she met Sasuke. She was the princess of Kohana(1)_

_ and her arranged marriage brought an alliance between the two countries. Sasuke was told of her twisted future and decided to not tell her. But he soon forgot, being caught in their web of love only to have it destroyed today._

"_Please, tell me that you don't want me to marry, please!" Her eyes were searching his for an answer, though they both knew what that she could never see the truth. She was crying hard now, her heart was ripping into little pieces. It was ripping him apart seeing her like this. He once vowed to never hurt her, yet here he is breaking her heart as well as his. He didn't respond, his gaze set on the floor._

'_He is not going to say anything,' she thought more tears sprang to her eyes. "I-I s-s-see." She said in a shaky voice. With that she turned around and began to walk away. He saw that she was shaking and he started to approach her but was interrupted by her soft yet cold voice "D-don't f-follow me. I-I…" with that unfinished sentence she ran away from him. _

_He stood there surprised, unable to utter a word. Without his own control, a tear sled down his face not wanting to wipe it away. He took a deep breath and headed for his home. It was too late to say anything. He ruined everything for their relationship. It was a cursed love from the start he tried to convince himself. But the bitterness never left his heart. And it will only increase as time goes by, consuming him from the inside out._

* * *

She smiled a mocking smile at the approaching figure in the water. She wanted to let him know how much he made her suffer. That it was his fault that made her make this rash decision. And if he saved her, she would just do it again. 

Her vision was blacking out, she could not longer think properly. 'I hate you Neji. And I will always love you Sasuke. May we be together without trouble in the next life an-…' those were her last thought. She had died thinking of Sasuke, the one she was meant to be with but tragically died because of her love.

* * *

1. not too sure on the spelling... 

ts my second fanfic... its kinda rushed because i didnt want to lose the idea... and do you think i should make it into a story instead of a oneshot? hope you like it! and sorry for all the grammar problems and spelling, english is my second language... 


End file.
